Once upon a dream
by HuskaAkita
Summary: Based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty,Maleficient & Dreamworks's ROTG,HTTYD. The first fic from me, HuskaAkita. I'm using the chibi Hiccup (That means no freckles) Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The newborn prince & The future queen

In a far away land called Berk, lived the king Stoick & his beautiful queen Valhallarama.

In many years they had longed for a child. Finally, their wish had been granted. A prince was born. It was a day of celebration in the Kingdom of Berk , despite the slightly cold weather in February . Yet, citizens from all over the kingdom made their way and gathered in the capital city for the presentation of their future ruler.

" Mommy, why do we have to come ?" asked a famer boy, clinging to his mother's dress.

" Because after all these years, a prince was born, and he will one day be our King … or Queen". His mother said while ruffling her son's hair affectionately.

"I thought you said he is a prince ! How can he become a Queen if he is a boy ?"

" Well, he could become a King or a Queen. It depends on what the Royal Sorcerer foretells. It's a bit complicated , you'll find out when you're older." She answered her son while they entered the Palace. The Throne Room was stuffed with people, from wealthy to poor, from old to young . All their gazes were fixed on one thing , the King and Queen.

King Stoick is a muscular man , with huge biceps and torso. His light brown beard covered half of his face. He wore a metal helmet with two large horns at each side,

a dark green amour covered with metal plates,brown metal bangles at his waist and wrists, a pair of boots. Ooh, and a huge fur coat ! He looks rather intimidating!

His Queen Valhallarama is a beautiful woman, with auburn hair, a gorgeous face, a slim figure and mesmerizing light green eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt , and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar and round shoulder pads. In her arm, something white poking out of the green blanket she was holding. At her side was the Royal Sorcerer, she wore a blue robe, her blond hair tied into a bun. She hold a golden scepter with a large jewel at the top. She gently took the green blanket inside the Queen's arms then removed it, which revealed a white baby with brown hair inside. She slowly approach the crowd, raising the baby above her head.

" Citizens of Berk" She began " Today, we gathered here to celebrate. Today, we gathered here to withness the birth of the Prince, and the future Queen, Prince Hamish!"

Applause and cheer echoed through the whole Throne Room. Soon, people started to made their way to the King and Queen to present their gifts to the Prince. Unti a guard annouced :

" Their royal highnesses, King Nicholas St. North and Prince Jackson Overland from the Kingdom of Santoff Claussen"

Slowly, two figures, one large and one small , stepped out of the crowd.

* * *

**A / N: That's the end for the first chapter of my first story, Romance story, Yaoi story, Frostcup story...**

**[ I think i gonna cry ] . Like i've said before, English isn't my main language so please, please, pleaseeeeeeee**

**forgive my Grammar 2 is commin'. Love ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Guardians's gifts and the Wizard's curse

The two figures, one big and one small, made their way to the King & Queen's thrones.

The large one was a big, intimidating man in his late 30' with bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows and a long , white beard with mustache. He wore a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid also carried two long swords which were strapped to his waist. On his head was a large crown, decorated with different colors jewels & a golden snowflake symbol on top.

The other one definitely looks younger than the first one. He looked like he was about 13 years old .He had wild white hair and eyes the most beautiful shade of blue. His face was pale , symmetrical and flawless. He wore a light blue metal amour, gauntlets and boots. On his white head, a small gold crown with a beautiful sapphire laid there.

They bowed to the King and Queen, until King Stoick pull the larger figure into a bear hug.

" North , long time no see! How are ya doing?" Stoick asked.

"A good as ever my friend." King North answered, turning his gaze to the teen who accompanied with him. " Oh , Stoick . This is my precious son , Jackson"

Prince Jackson bowed before Stoick :

"I'm prince Jackson, your highness."

"Hello there, Jack" Stoick said before grabbing North, whispered with him :

"You have a pretty boy there, North. You know ,since my boy will become the future Queen, I really looking forward to the day when your son finally propose my son."

Two men broke into laughter, while Jack headed to the child's cradle. Inside is a small, white baby with forest green eyes. The baby looked at him, then he smiled, showing his toothless gum. Jack smiled . He had no idea how long he'd been watching the baby until he turned around to see a magical blue light shined brightly in the middle of the room.

A guard blew his horn and said loudly:

" Everyone, make way for the most honored and exalted excellencies, the Guardians of Childhood !" Three figures stepped out of the light " Mistress Toothianna, The Tooth Fairy, Mister Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny and finally Sanderson ManSnoozie, the Dreamweaver".Toothianna looks like she's part human, part hummingbird. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seem to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They give the appearance of a dress. The Easter Bunny, well….. he looks more like a

seven-feet tall Kangaroo more than a bunny, in Jack's opinion. He has grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. The Dreamweaver is a short and squat man, his vaguely clowish hair is golden and short. He wore a night robe which seems like made out of golden sand. The three Guardians made their way infront of the King and Queen.

" Your Majesties" They bowed before the King ang the Queen

"Today, we come here to celebrate the festivities with you, your Highnesses" The Tooth Fairy began " Each of us your child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less"

The Guardians walked to the cradle.

"Aww,isn't he adorable?!" Toothianna said " Dear child, you'll be the future Queen of this kingdom. My gift shall be the gift of beauty" As she said , sparks of pink appeared in her palms before they moved to the child and it seeped into him.

"Dear child, ma gift shall be the gift of song"said the Easter Bunny. A green butterfly escaped his paws and flew around in circles above the prince's head , leaving behing trails of green magical dust before vanished.

The Dreamweaver created a pile of golden sand in his palm,said:

"Dear child, my gift is the gift of –" He is interrupted because of a huge blow of wind which knocked open the Throne Room's giant doors. Most of the candles were blew off.

Suddenly, black sand seeped into the room, slowly made it way infront of the King and Queen. The sand slowly formed a tall, lithe and dark in appearance figure. It appeared to be a man with golden yellows eyes ,dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair. He wore a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow.

"Why, it's Pitch Black the Boogeyman" Toothianna sneered .

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stoick. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel" Pitch said in a provoking way.

"What are ya doin' here ya ratbag?" Bunny threat.

"Me? Well, I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You are not wanted here, wizard!" Stoick said, his hammer in his hand.

"Not wan…. ? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Pitch looked offened, about to make his way to the door.

Queen Valhallarama hit her husband lightly, before turing to Pitch :

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" She asked.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Pitch answered.

"We want no gift from ya. Guards, seize that creature !" King Stoick shouted.

Guards came from every directions, pointing their spears at the Nightmare King. But before they could do anything, Pitch summoned his Nightmares to knock down all the guards. Then he turn to face the King and the Queen.

"Where were I ? Oh yes, the gift. Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. He'll walk with springtime wherever he goes. The nightingale's his troubadour, bringing him sweet serenade to his door." He stopped for a moment, an evil grin spread across his face. Black sand start to made it way to the cradle. "But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

As he said, black sand seeped into the child body, gave him a dark aura .

" Noooo!" Valhallarama broke into tears.

"Please, stop !" Stoick begged. The Nightmare King gave a suprise look, then he said:

"I liked you begging. Do it again" He said.

The whole room stayed silent. No one, royalty, nobility, the gentry, even the Guardians.

They stayed like that, wondered if King Stoick is going to do it or not.

THE ANSWER ISSSS… Well, YES .

Stoick looked around the room, he sighed. If this is the only way to save his son, so be it!

He slowly knelt down, whispered:

"Please, I beg you"

"I can't here you yet!" Pich mocked

Let out a sigh again, he said louder:

"Please, I beg you"

The whole room gasped in astonished. North couldn't believe in his own eyes about what he just saw and heard. Pitch, at the moment looked pretty pleased himself.

He said:

"Fine then. Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep slumber. The only thing that could break the curse is" He stopped and turn his gaze to the Guardians " True love kiss. This curse will persist over time and space and there's no power that could break it"

The Nightmare King then disappeared . His laughter echeod trrough the whole room.

The candles had been lit again magically. The Guardians stepped forward the King.

"We really sorry your Majesty" The Easter Buuny said.

Stoick sighed, he looked at the three Guardians :

"Can you break the curse ?" He asked

" We don't think we can, your Highness. The curse is too strong." Answered the Easter Bunny.

"Ooh oh , but Sandy can help !" Toothianna said, shoving Sanderson ManSnoozie to the cradle. He shrugged:

"But….."

"Just do your best, dear" The Toothfairy soothed him. Aster nodded in agreement .

The Dreamwever sighed, creating a pile of golden sand in palm …. again .

"Sweet child, if through this wicked wizard's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, my gift for you is the gift of true love. So that you can find the one who you loves with your whole heart and he loves you the same. So that he can break this horrific curse." After that, he blew the sand into the cradle.

He whispered:

" For true love conquers all"

* * *

**A / N: OMG , I cant believe i finished 2 chapters in one day. Well, again, please forgive me about my grammar mistakes. Chapter 3 is commin'. Love ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The choice

After that day, the castle's atmosphere was dreadful. King Stoick, still fearful of his son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be destroyed and hidden in a deep, deep room under the castle that he's the only one who knew where it is. The Queen kept on crying and crying at her child's cradle.

The three Guardians had been asked to stayed at the castle for a while to protect the Prince.

"Poor King Stoick and the Queen." Aster said while looking outside the window of their room.

"Oh come on Bunny." Toothianna said " It's not like there there's anything we can do about it. Here, have a cup of tea" She suggested.

" Well, appearently burning every spinning wheel in the kingdom isn't going to stop Pitch." The Sandman spoke, taking his time to enjoy his eggnog.

"I'd like to beat the hell out of that Pitch!"

" Bunny, that isn't a very nice thing to say!" Toothianna scolded.

"But it'll make me so damn happy !"

"But there must be some way … I got it!" Toothianna said excitedly.

Bunny looked confused. He patted on her shoulder lightly:

"Ya got what, Tooth?"

"I am going to…." She stopped to looked around , signaling them to come closer.

"I am think I'm going to turn him into a a flower"She whispered.

Bunny blinked in surprise:

"A flower? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

"Don't you see, Bunny? A flower can't prick it's finger."

" Because it's doesn't have ANY !" Sandy said.

"He'll be completely safe" She said, slamming her hands together.

"Yeah, until Pitch sends his Nightmare to CRUSH HIM!" Bunny scolded.

" Yes,a …. Oh dear!"

" He always destroys your nicest flowers, Tooth" Sandy said apologetically.

" Yeah, he'll be expecting us to do something like it"

"Oh, what's the point!" Bunny shouted " He knows everything!"

"Oh but he doesn't Bunny . Pitch doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy." Said Sandy.

Tooth suddenly opened her eyes wide. She flew to Sandy, so close that there nose could meet:

" What did you just say? Say it again!"

"Pitch doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest ?" Sandy responsed, still kept his cool attitude.

"Ohh Sandy, you're a genius!" Tooth hugged him like she's never hug before turning around "That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect. Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..."

"What in the world are ya talking about, Tooth? Explain what?" Bunny said

Tooth turned around to face Bunny, the flame of excitement was burning brightly in her violet eyes. She smiled brightly

" About the three peasant people raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

"And, WHO ARE THEY?"

"Don't you guys ever get it?" She sighed.

Bunny looked confused, until something finally got into his head.

"W-Wait a minute, you mean….US"!

"Sshh keep it down. Even walls have ears!"Tooth scolded

She looked around once again, then sighed in relieve.

"We are going to take care of the the prince ourselves. So that we could protect him out of this danger."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bunny asked

"Well, that's the only choice we have right now"

Sandy nodded in aggreement.

" Well, at least our magic could help us with it"

"No no no no , no magic"Tooth snapped immediately.

"What da ya mean "No magic" ?" Bunny asked, not liking the idea of raising a child without magic.

"If we use our magic, Pitch could track us and harm the child" Tooth explained.

"But who'll cook, and wash ?" Bunny whined.

"But what about our Guardian's duties?"

"Well, me and Sandy will perform our duties at night while you keep the on Easter, we'll take care of him while you delivering your eggs"

She patted Bunny and Sandy lightly on their shoulders " Come on fellas, if human can do it, so can we.

Bunny looked to Sandy, then to Tooth. He sighed in defeat

"Alright, alright . I get it. I' ll help you with your stupid plan"

"Yes!" Tooth cheered in victory before turning her gaze to The Easter Bunny and The Dreamweaver

"But first…" She pointed to their chests " You both have to turn yourself into human first"

"What? Why?!"

"Duh. Pleasant people, remember ?"

Bunny grunted: "I'm starting to forget why I join this plan of you !"

After he said that, his body began to glow, Sandy soon joined after. They kept on getting brighter and brighter until it's impossible to look directly at them. Slowly, their body began to change .A few short minutes later, they stepped out of the blinding light.

Bunny ,in his human form, is a charming muscular guy with grayish - blue hair, tan skin, bright green eyes. He wore a single-strap holsters across his naked chest, gray long pants and completely shoe-less.

Sandy isn't looking any more different than his usual the blond clownish hair, golden brown eyes, the short and squat figure. He looked just liike a bigger version of himself. He wore a yellow robe with golden twirls and boots.

"You two look rather dapper" Tooth said

"Alright, alright I get it i'm a lady killer" Bunny praised himself.

"Uhhh, I think I gonna puke" Sandy remarked, then he and Tooth broke into laughter.

Bunny grunted: " Yeah yeah ha ha really funny. Now quickly and get all of your butt out of here. We still have a King and a Queen to meet."

After that, they left the room.

* * *

That night, at one of the palace's secret entrance, five figures stood there. The first three bowed to the other two before slowly retreated into the woods, to an abandoned cottage that stayed hidden inside the forest. The other two stood there, watching the three figure leaving . The two stood there , watched with heavy hearts as their most precious treasure, their only child , disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A / N: Wow, chapter 3 already! I can't believe that i wrote 3 chapters in less than 48 hours!.**

**Well, again, please forgive my grammar mistakes since English isn't my mother tongue.**

**Chapter 4 wil be a time jump. SEE YA LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N: Chapter 4 is up! I know, it's kinda short seen i've been typing for only 2'35 hours. Again, please forgive the grammar mistakes because English isn't my main language. Please review me your opinion about the story 'till now so that i can improve my writing skill. Well, enjoy. **

**Hint: Hiccup will see someone in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: After sixteen years

For sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Guardians carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called him Hiccup.

Hiccup, thanks to the gifts the Guardians had granted, becoming more beautiful every passing days. He has an oval face, with gorgeous green eyes,skin as white and smooth as the purest snow,hair as brown as a berry. Lips that shame the red red rose. He has a lithe body, feminine curves began to appeared. He sings as sweet as a nightingale .And everything in that magical forest loves him : Plants, streams, boulders, even animals .

In the morning of the 9th February , the day started just like any other ordinary ,but it isn't an ordinary day. It's Hiccup's 16th Birthday.

" What a wonderful morning!" Said Hiccup as he opened the window of his room. As the doors opened, a full-grown Lark Bunting [ see Wikipedia ] quickly entered.

"Oh hey Toothless" Hiccup greeted , gently scratched the chin of the bird, which made it squeaked affectionately.

" So, wanna go out today?" He said. The bird seemed to understand , kept on nodding his head in excitement. A smile found it place on Hiccup's face.

"Alright, then i'll meet you at our favorite spots, OK ?" He continued. Again with the nodding and squeaking from the nearly-black bird.

"Good. See you later, pretty bird!"

The bird then took off. Hiccup slowly made his way downstair. At the table, Uncle Aster and Uncle Sandy were sipping their morning drinks while Aunty Tooth was busy with

cooking breakfast.

" 'Morning everyone" He began

"Good morning, Hiccup. Did you brush and floss your teeth yesterday, my dear ?" Tooth asked.

" Yes and yes, aunty Tooth" Hiccup answered.

Tooth then brought four plates of food onto the table. They ate their breakfast quietly. After that, he helped Tooth washing the dishes, feeded their horse Philip, and helped Aster with his paintings. While he was mixing the colors, Aster came up and handed him a large basket:

"Can you go out and pick more berries today, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at the basket, then to his uncle

"But I just picked them yesterday?"

"Well, we need more" Said Aster as he handed Hiccup the basket

"Alot more" Tooth added

"And you don't need to be hurry, just take your time. Don't go far and especially don't speak to strangers" Sandy added too.

Hiccup looked around, confused.

"What are you three dears up to?" He asked innocently

"Up to?" Tooth stuttered

"Up to?" Then Sandy

"Up to?...Up to what? Just be a nice boy and go pick some berries will you" Aster said as he pushing Hiccup to the door.

"A lot of berries. And take your time , dear" Tooth joined in

"Don't go far and don't speak to strangers!" Plus Sandy in

" OK. Love ya. Take care. Bye bye!" Aster then slammed the door into Hiccup's boy then turned around, heading for the woods, thinking about what just happen.

* * *

"Finally, the day that we take Hiccup back to his parent." Tooth chirped excitedly.

" What are ya talking about, you drongo?!" Scolded Bunny

"Today is Hiccup's 16th birthday, the day the King told us to bring him back to the palace"

"Have you gone mad? He told us to bring him back to the castle **ONE DAY** after his 16th birthday!"

"Oh my goodness, I thought that it was today. I haven't prepare his birthday gift yet"

"Let just make him a cake for his birthday. It'll the last thing we'll do for him after all these years."

Tooth let out a sighed as she settled her self onto the couch while Aster baked the cake and Sandy swept the floor. Sixteen years had pass.

"Oh how gracious our child has grown" She said.

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought him here" Bunny joined with her while slicing some fruits.

"Just a tiny baby" Plus Sandy in.

They all let out a sorrowful sigh. A few tears managed to escape Bunny's green had completely broke into tears, Sandy trying to comfort her:

"Don't cry Tooth"

"How could i if I …. i knew that after to-tomorrow, our Hiccup won't be our's anymore" Tooth said between her sobs.

"Oh come on Tooth" Bunny said, tears still slipping out of his eyes " we all knew that this day will come"

" Bu-But why did it have to…. c-come so soon"More tears escaped her violet eyes.

"Tooth, darling" Sanding put his hands on her face " We've had him for sixteen years"

"Sixteen wonderful years" Bunny added.

" You see Tooth, Hiccup had stayed with us for sixteen years, sixteen years without knowing about his parents. We shouldn't keep something for ourselves if it didn't belong to us…" He stopped for a moment, a golden tears rolled down his cheek "If we do, what kind of a Guardian are we?"

Tooth's eyes widen as those words escaped Sandy's words had knocked her back to reality .She can't believe that she is that sellfish.

"You're right" She said as she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. She stood up, a smile in her face. " We should be happy for him. Finally he could meet his parents. Sandy, give me the ribbons,some tapes and a scissor. I have a whole house to decorate!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A song, a stranger and an assault

**A / N: Chapter 5 everyone. Oh my gosh , only in 3 days my stories have been visited more than 300 times. **

**Again, Enlish isn't my main language so please forgive my grammar mistakes. Please review your opinion with me. Bye bye**

* * *

Hiccup' POV

" Why do they always treat me like a kid? I'm sixteen, not six !" I mumbled while unveiled a curtain of vines. Behinh the curtain is a cove that i had found since Aunty Tooth first allowed me to go pick berries. A place where giant trees cover most of the sky, where everything is glistening and shimmering in a mythical way under the Sun. The temperature is never too cold or too hot all year round, as it is separated from the rest of the world. And the view, oh this place is a paradise. There's a large lake, several waterfalls and of course, lots and lots of berries. This is my and Toothless's favorite spot.

"Toothless, Toothless." I called the bird name. From a branch, he flew down and landed on one of my shoulders.

"Hello there, pretty bird"

Toothless squeaked in return, like he was saying "hi" to me. I smiled:

" C'mon, bud. Let's take a walk"

We started to wander around the place. During the walk, I told him about my day while picking the berries. I know it kinda ... crazy about talking to a bird, but since my uncles and aunt forbade me not to interact with anybody, I have no one to accompany with. It's kinda lonely!

After an hour of wandering and picking berries, we stopped our little walking and settled ourselves under a tree near the waterfall.

"Here your treat, bud" I shared Toothless a little of the berries I just picked. It's weird for a lark to eat nothing else but berries, but it's the thing that made Toothless special.

" Oh, i wonder why they keep treating me like I'm a child? " I sighed. Toothless was looking at me, a berry in his mouth…. or beak ?

" They never wants me to meet anyone. Always _"It's for your own safe, dear."_. Gosh, I'm tired of it!" I turned a round to face my "pretty bird":

" But you know what! I … disobeyed them! I have met someone!"

As the words escaped my mouth, the bird instantly choked on the berries he was trying to swallow. He then looked at me, his eyes full of surprise,curiosity & excitement.

I laughed at what happened.

" Yes, I have met someone. He's tall, he's very handsome, especially his white hair and gorgeous blue eyes! He's very kind and romantic, too! Oh the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he looks at me. We walked together, talked together and sang before we say goodbye, he takes me into his arms and hugs me tightly, and then …. I wake up!"

Toothless then started to shake his head violently, like he felt pitied for me or something.

" Yeah, it's only in my dreams" I sighed " But I've seen him in my dreams so many times already! And aunty Tooth said that if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true!"

I raised my head and looked up to the most-covered sky.

"I still remember what we have been singing "

I began to sing:

_"I know you_  
_I walked with you_  
_Once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes_  
_Is so familiar a gleam"_

Don't know when I have stood up and started to dance. My voice echoed through the whole cove.

_"And I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did_  
_Once upon a dream"_

I have no idea how long have i been dancing and singing until I felt a shiver running down my spine, like someone was staring at me, and there were loud rustling sounds. First I thought it was Toothless, but :

"Toothless doesn't like staring. He's too impatient for it."

I gulped before turned around. Nothing, but then I noticed something strange about the bushes. The bushes were rustling even though there was no wind blowing.

"Hello ?"

I kept getting closer, and closer, and closer….

"OH MY…."

* * *

Jack's POV

" Damn it. I think we lost ,mate" I said to my horse, Frostbite. Father told me to pay a visit to the a man name Stoick and his wife, which are the king and queen of our neighbouring country, Berk. I haven't visit here since i was thirteen, after the great wizard - tragedy at the party held there sixteen years ago. I wonder what happen to the prince ? The last time (first time also) i saw him is when he just a baby, that's when he being cursed by that evil wizard. He must be sixteen right now. Maybe i could talk to him when i'm arrived at their castle. Well, first i have to take care of my personal problems!

First( also the main one) : I'm lost in the middle of nowhere.

Second:In the last few days, I started to have dreams about a teenage boy. He has a white oval face, brown hair, lips as red as the reddest rose and a pair of beautiful green eyes. He looks kinda, well ... hot with all of those feminine curves on his lithe body. God, only thinking about him makes my heart beats faster. Wait, what ?!

Well, back to the main problem. Since i wasn't very good in navigating, instead of heading to the King and Queen's castle, i got myself into this cove. Sure, this place looks like a good vacation spot: Giant trees, sparkling plant, waterfalls and a huge lake. But i still had a King to meet !

Suddenly, he heard something, a voice. A clear, silky voice that echoed through the whole cove.

_"I know you_  
_I walked with you_  
_Once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes_  
_Is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did_  
_Once upon a dream"_

"You hear that,Frostbite?" I turned to face my horse " It sounds so beautiful! I wonder what it one, let's go find out!"

I tried to turned the horse around but it struggled back with me.

"You are being stubborn again, aren't ya?" I grunted, started to think for while. _Tick... Tick...Ding!_

"How about a few extra buckets of oats?" I said into the horse's ears with a velvety voice. Frostbite's eyes widen as he heard the part of " **_a few extra bucket of oats_**" , his tale swung from side to side with excitement. I smirked at the result, continued :

"And a feww carrottttssss." The horse nodded with his head several times. I said while patted his head:

"Good boy! Now lead me to that beautiful voice !" I ordered before hoped on to the his back. We rode toward the singing. Unfortunately, while Frostbite jumped over few boulders, i myself got caught in a tree and fell off into the lake. Feeling the lack of weights, the horse looked around only to see his master sprawled, soaked from head to toe, in the lake ! It walked to the rear of the lake, where i was currently occupying, only to recieved a splash of water from me

"No carrots!" i scolded him as i was trying to get out of the water. When we settled next to the lake and made a campfire, i spoke to my beloved horse:

"You know Frostbite, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, like an elf or an-"

I stopped suddenly, hearing around. I swear to Man in Moon that i'd heard something. Until:

_"I know you_  
_I walked with you_  
_Once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes_  
_Is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did_  
_Once upon a dream"_

It was that voice again. i soon followed it, leaving Frostbite behind. It leaded me to one of the waterfalls. I hid myself behind the nearest bushes. I could feel my heartbeat become faster and faster each passing second. I looked around. And there, stood the source of that beautiful voice. A teenage boy, with brown hair, a pair of mesmerizing turquoise eyes and a white oval face, a lithe body with feminine curves. He was singing, and dancing (which looked kinda beautiful) .

"He looks pretty familiar" I thought, until something struck his head "Wait a minute, teenage boy, white oval face, brown hair, turquoise eyes, lithe body with feminine curves ... OH MY GOD, he's the boy in my dreams" I accidentally startled myself, which make the bushes rustled loudly. He stopped the singing and dancing and turned around to face me (Well, the bushes that were hiding me :3 ). He came closer, closer and closer each passing seconds. He asked: "Hello?"

If i keep on staying, i think i'll have a heart attack. So i quickly launched myself toward him.

An "OH MY ..." is the only thing that he was able to say before i pushed him hard down the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We'll meet again.

Hiccup's POV

"OH MY…." A scream escaped my mouth before I was slammed into the hard ground. On top of me was a body, a male one i could assume beacause of all of those obvious abs and muscles behind the blue tunic he was wearing. And we were in a very ….. awkard situation, where my legs were wrapping around his body and he was holding my wrists.

His face was very close to mine, so close that our lips could touch. His face is round with a pale complexion, he also has a pair of striking blue eyes and … white hair?! Well, that's something odd! He never sees someone with white hair before (appareantly because he had never saw anyone in real life before). After a long time of observation, I started first :

"What the ….. what the heck ?! Get off me!"

The stranger blinked his gorgeous cerulean eyes, then reality struck him (read the part "we were in a very ….. awkard situation, where my legs were wrapping around his body and he was holding my wrists" for explaination =P)

" Oh, um … Sorry" He apologized as he slowly get off me. I sat up facing him:

" And what did you think before – Ahh! " I suddenly felt a stinging pain at the palm of my left arm. I looked at it. A deep, long cut was embedded in it. I must had cut myself over a rock when i was falling. But that isn't the problem. The problem is blood was rushing out and pooling all over the ground.

"Ahh.. " I moaned as the pain repeated. The stranger looked confused, he advanced only to had me drawbacked. He asked:

"Are … Are you okay ?"

I shook my head, tears was running down my cheek. I shielded the injured hand with my other one and put them on my chest, blood started to stain the shirt I was wearing.

"No, no I'm not"

He then looked at my injured hand, his eyes widen.

" Let me see your hand !" He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Wh- What ?!" I asked back, feeling a little dizzy.

"Let me see your hand, now !"

"Why should I ?! Isn't you the one who suddenly came out of nowhere and assaulted me?"

He grunted. He put a hand at the arm of my injured hand and grabbed it:

"There is no time for your stubbornness. Now let me see your hand !" He shouted before pulling the arm he was grabbing toward him. He studied my wound, before ripped out a piece of his blue tunic. He slowly and carefully wrapped the piece of cloth around my hand.

" A- Ahh " I whimpered as the smooth fabric meeted my wound. A huge red stain gradually appeared. After the stranger finished his "wrapping an tying" session, he looked at his work and smile at the result, then turn his gaze to me. I was panting, like a dog in heat! I don't know why, maybe beacause I've lost a big amount of blood? There is something about this guy, something farmiliar yet so new !

" I'm …." He coughed " I'm sorry for, well … attacking and injuring you"

He appologized. He was looking at the ground, shoulders drooped and his hands kept on sewing with each other. He looked pretty pathetic.

"Don't worry. I forgive you, well because of your effort in treating me" I then raised my injured hand near my face. He looked up at me and smiled, showing alll of his pure white teeth. I smiled back at him,too.

" Welll, I don't see you here so often. What are you doing here?" I asked him

" I'm making my way to the King and Queen's Palace, but it seems like I have been lost in this cove"

" Aww. But …what were you doing in the bushes earlier?"

* * *

Jack's POV

There is something really special about this kid. His girly face, his feminine body, his beautiful voice or maybe his gorgeous smile that lit the whole place ? I'm not sure. But there is something I'm really, really sure : He has melt my icy heart which I thought never could be.

" Welll, I don't see you here so often. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

" I'm making my way to the King and Queen's Palace, but it seems like I have been lost in this cove ". I answered heartedly.

"I see. But …what were you doing in the bushes earlier?"

Oh dear…. What should I do? Should I tell him the truth that I have been stalking him since the moment I saw him , or should I lie ?

Well, ….

" I, ah – um , well I … was finding my way out. Suddenly, I fell into the bushes. And when I was trying to get u, I tripped over a log and accidentally toppled you in the process." I lied.

" Aww , poor you." He pitied me. I can't believe that he actually thought that was real.

I guess I'm not such a bad liar after all.

" What's your name ?" He asked me, a blush was forming on his face, which made him look even more beautiful.

"Jackson. My friends call me Jack" I replied " So, how about you?"

"H-Hiccup" He answered as the blush on his face became redder and redder.

"Hiccup? Seriously ?!" I asked with my teasing voice, only to received a nodd from him. Okay, now I felt guilty.

" So, … can you help me find the way out?" I quickly changed the subject before it become more …. embarrassing !

He looked up at me with those turquoise eyes, before standing up and dusting himself:

" I accidentally know the way out, too ! How about i show you the way out ?"

"Yes, that's very nice of you"

"Okay, I just need to get my basket of…" Hiccup stopped, his eyes widen suddenly. He gasped

" OH MY GOD MY BASKET OF BERRIES !" After that high-pitch scream, he started running off, heading toward the waterfall. I ran after him .

When I got there, I saw Hiccup sat under the a tree, hands gripping an emty basket.

"Oh come on, Toothless. How could you eat all of my berries ? In less than 20 minutes!"

He scolded, he turned his gaze to his side. His gaze lead to a big, black lark. It was lying on it's back , patting his large belly with one of his wing. He grunted before turning his eyes to me, he sighed before trying to get up :

" It seems like I will have to re-pick all of my berries. Wanna join me ?" He asked, that gorgeous smile blossomed on his face again.

"Sure. Just give me a moment to call my ... carrier" I gave a loud a while, Frostbite jumped out from behind the bushes I've hid myself earlier. He slowly but elegantly walked to me. He licked my left cheek, which later earned a groan from me before finally noticed Hiccup.

"Frostbite, Hiccup. Hiccup, Frostbite" I introduced each of them to the other. Hiccup then stepped forward, shyly raising a hand (of course the good one. Duh !) toward the horse. Frostbite then took a sniff at the hand before pressing his head to it.

" He seems to like you" I encouraged. Hiccup then became bolder. He started to rubbing the horse's head before rubbing it's chin. Frostbite whimpered in delight, using his rough tongue to lick Hiccup's face (which made me kinda jealous !)

After a few more minutes of licking and rubbing and whimpering, I coughed lightly, intentionally stealing Hiccup's attention from the horse. He asked with caring eyes:

"Are you Ok ?

"Oh, no ! Something stucked in my mouth . That's all . So , when shall we start ?"

"How about now ?"

" Finally! I thought that you two never gonna stop all of your smooching and cuddling"I teased. Hiccup's face turned into a crimson red. He turned away to hide his blush, thinking that I didn't notice :

"Well, the way is this way. Follow me." That's all he said before walking toward the fences of trees.

I lightly shook my head lightly. This kid sure knows how to set people off their edges with his cuteness. I then followed him back into the woods, leaving behind the beautiful waterfall.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

We have been walking with each other, talking about ourselves like what's our favorite color, favorite food and hobbies,why he is so cold in touch and of course, picking , nothing lasts forever. Soon we have got out of the cove and standing at the entrance.

"The castle is about two hours walking in that direction." I said,poiting to the west.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

" I'm going the opposite direction, to the east."

We stayed like that for a while, trying to remember our final moments together. I broke the silence first:

"I should be going." I raised a hand toward, which Jack gradually took it in his cold hand.

"It's good knowing you, Jack." I began to turned around, trying to go away. But before I could even take a step, Jack's muscular arms found it way to my waist and hold it chin on the crown of my head.

"Please, don't say goodbye" He begged which made my heart bleeded. Why did it bleed?

"But I've to go, in less than 2 hours and it's sunset. I can't be late for dinner."

" But when will I see you again ? It's sure not a coincedent that I know you"

I think for a moment. Although I really have to go, I also wanted to see him again.

"Well,… maybe tomorrow."

Jack used his muscular arms to spinned me around, facing him. His eyes were full of excitement:

"Where and when? Tell me Hiccup, tell me!" He urge

I chuckled, he sure is a big baby after all.

" You remembered this place, right? Tomorrow , I'll see you here , when the sun is above our heads."

He sighed in relieved, before hugged me tightly :

"Oh thank you , Hiccup. Thank you. We'll meet again, I promise". He said before jumped on Frostbite's back, turning him to the east. He then bent down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, before kicking Frostbite lightly into the stomach with his boot (apparently the horse looked pretty piss off with that) and gone away.

"We'll meet again" I mumbled while reaching a hand to spot where his lips touched my cheek, smiling secretly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tell me about my parents

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up. Took me more than 3 days to write it . AGAIN, sorry for the grammar mistakes because English isn't my main language. Please review me your opinion about the story just now. Please, pretty please ... Love ya alland enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Near the southern border of Berk, there lies an enchanted forest. The forest is the home of misty swamps, lurking shadows and lots of magical beasts. At the heart of the forest, there is a fortress with rusty old gates and tall guard had been abandoned in many, many years…. or that's what people thought. Ever since the party sixteen years ago, The Nightmare King had chose it as his secret hideout.

"Is the army ready?" A voice emitted from the main chamber, where huge cages were fixed on the ceiling, the walls were coated in metal and the air reeked of sulfur. Pitch was sitting on a lead throne,his pet Nightmare Onyx at his side. In front of him were two Dream Pirates.

" The army is ready, my Lord. All the equipments have been gathered, too." One of the Dream Pirates said.

" And you " Pitch pointed his finger to the next Dream Pirate. " Have you check the day, year and month ?"

" I did, my Lord. Today is the day we've been waiting for the last sixteen years."

" Good. You both can leave." Pitch ordered as the Dream Pirates marched out of the Throne Room.

When the room was finally empty, Pitch flung one of his hands in the air. Immediately, sand gathered infront of the throne and created a whirlwind, soon in the whirlwind an image appeared.

" Look at him, Onyx. So innocent, so pure. Such a precious child." Pitch said as he looked at the image of a person. A person with rosy white skin, who was holding a basket while walking down a hill. The person he had been watching for the last sixteen years. Hiccup.

He stayed there, watching the scene in front of him. His eyes never left the boy's gorgeous frame.

" Someday, you'll belong to me, Hiccup." Pitch mumbled as he dimissed the black whirlwind. He stood up and walked to the middle of the Throne Room. " Come on, Onyx. It's time to finally encounter the famous beauty we've been eye-ing through all those years.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

La la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream"

I mumbled the lyrics of the song while walking down a hill.

"The sun will set in about an hour. I wonder if uncle Aster had finished all of his paintings or not. Maybe I could help him when I arrived"

I thought to myself. The pathway that leads to my home appeared in front of my eyes, that means only ten more minutes of walking and I'm home. Suddenly,a small cyclone of black sand began to form in front of me. After that, a tall, lithe man with glossy black hair, wearing a black robe appeared as the sand retreated. He then turned around to face me. His golden eyes were staring at me like I'm some sort of an alien or something. I then asked him:

"Um… May I help you ? "

" Oh yes. I'm looking for the Prince, and the future Queen, of this Kingdom. He has short brown hair, a cute looking face and absolutely feminine from head to toe!"

" I don't think that there is anyone around that fit all of your conditions." I answered innocently

The stranger chuckled. He then looked at me again with those eyes which made me shivered:

" I think that I just found him, and he is standing in front of my eyes"

I turned around, looking from side to side for that "prince" but found nobody. I

"Well, I don't see anybody. Where is - Wait, you mean… me ?!"

The stranger chuckled again, his eyes still fixed on me, which was starting to annoy me

" Stop with all of your staring. You are creeping the Hell out of me ! And what are you talking about ? I'm not a prince ! I'm just an orphaned peasant boy that lived with his uncles and aunt in the middle of the woods !" I shouted.

The stranger's behaviour changed. It seemed like he was getting …. excited ?! He walked around me, like a predator stalking it's prey, scanning my attitude. Then he smirked.

" Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk… Oh you poor little child, being fooled by those rebels all these years. Without even know a bit about your parent." He whispered to my ear with a velvety voice while approached me from behind. I could feel his breath on my ear. I gulped before answered:

"What are you talking about ? Who are you ? What do you mean about the "rebels" and my parents? "

"Ah… ah … ah. Hasty aren't you ? Oh where are my manners? My name is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!"

" The Nightmare King ?! Really ?! How old do you think you are? Seven?!" I snorted in amused, Pitch groaned.

" Whatever you think, young prince! But if I were you , I'll be sure that I don't evoke the Nightmare King's anger."

"Yeah, like I really care. And stop with all the "prince" thing. I'm not a prince!"

" You can't hide from it forever."

"I'm not a prince. If I'm a prince, then my father and mother would be the King and Queen. I know that they've hid their kid somewhere because of a wizard's curse but seriously, if I'm their child at least they would have write me a yet for the last sixteen years, I haven't receive any letter." I scolded.

"It seems like you do know a lot. But please, don't you even notice?

First: The King and Queen had a son and they hid it. You are a boy and parentless.

Second: Their child was gifted with beauty and the love of everyone and everything. You sure is a rather gorgeous, in better word: feminine, boy and everything in this forest loves you.

Third: They had a child sixteen years ago, and you are sixteen, aren't you, Hiccup ? And coincidentally , both of your birthdays are on the same day."

His velvety explaining really struck something into me. How could it be? It's impossible for two people to have so many things alike, except they are twins or … they are one ?!

Oh gods, this is too much for a teen like me. I could feel Pitch smirking behind me. I quickly turned my gaze to him.

"How did you know so many thing about me and the Prince?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm the Nightmare King and I know everything. Also, because I'm the one who placed the curse on you, Prince Hamish !"

I gasped in shock.

" You, you are …. The wizard that appeared in the party years ago !"

Pitch then broke into laughter. Black sand began to gathered around his feet, shadows running down his arms.

"You are so naïve, Prince Hamish. Those stupid rebels sure raised you like an idiot"

I tried to calm myself by the act of breathing in and out deeply. Once I restored my cool attitude, I set my glare at Pitch.

" Who do you mean at the word "rebels" ?"

He chuckled again, which began to pissing me off.

"I mean those that are really close to you , Hamish. To be more precise, those that you called uncle and aunt!"

"You mean … aunt Tooth, uncle Aster and uncle Sandy ?"

" Your dearest "aunt Tooth, uncle Aster and uncle Sandy" in fact are the Guardians. They take care of you all these years because The King and Queen ordered them to do it, or else they'll lose their heads. They don't really love you!"

Every words that escaped Pitch's mouth were like daggers to my heart. No, they love him, they always love him. No!

" Li-Lies !" I shouted, a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. Pitch blinked at the sudden outburst, but again smirked .

" There is one more thing about me. I never lies, dear Prince Hamish"

"No, no … Everything you said are lies ! Get away from me!" I released my outburst again. I could feel my cheeks become moisten because of the streams of tear flowing from my eyes. I picked up a stick and threw it at Pitch, but he easily evaded it. He instantly glared at me , black sand swirling around him.

"Fine then. I'll go and leave you some space. But remember, all I ever want to do is to help you." After that , the sand devoured him and he disappeared. I quickly began to run at the direction of my house, totally forgot the basket of berries I left behind.

* * *

At meantime, back at the house

" Bunny, is the cake done yet ?" Tooth asked while trying to glue a ribbon to the ceiling of the kitchen.

" Be patient Tooth. Don't you see I'm trying my best not to ruin the decorations?" Bunny groaned, his hand holding a bowl of fruit slices and gently put the fruit on the top of the cake.

"Well, you better be quick. Hiccup can be home any minute now."

" Alright , alright. Could you please shut it? One more piece and ….. WALA !" He said after placing the last slice of fruit on the cake.

"Wow, it looks so pretty with all of the frosting and fruit. Well done !" Tooth praised.

" Ok, now help me move it to the living room." Bunny suggested.

They carefully moved the cake to the next room and gently placed it on the then decorated the table with flowers and presents. Sandy was sitting in his favorite seat next to the window, eyeing the trail that leads to their home while sipping his glass of eggnog. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A lithe figure and it was running toward the house. He squinted his eyes for a better look. The figure was getting closer, and closer and closer, and …. He gasped at what he saw : Hiccup.

He quickly got out of the chair and turned around, only to see Tooth and Bunny in a debate about something.

"Ahh, guys… you better get things done quickly because HICCUP WAS COMING!" He shouted.

Everyone was automatically set into panic mode. They quickly put the candles on the cake and lit them, set the table and hid themselves behind the table. The door then opened and Hiccup's voice resounded :

" Aunt Tooth, Uncle Aster, Uncle Sandy ? Where is everybody ?"

They could hear Hiccup's footsteps started to make it's way to the kitchen, then the Aster's room, upstairs and finally toward the living room. When his small lithe body appeared, they all jumped out behind the table .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HICCUP" They all clamoured.

" Look what we've made for you " Bunny started, showing him the cake and presents on the table.

" It's not much, but we hope that you like it." Sandy joined in.

" OH, let's sing the birthday song!" Tooth initiated. They started singing:

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday, dear Hiccup

Happy birthday…"

The singing stopped, because… Hiccup wasn't singing. That's when they knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup, what's wrong,dear?" Tooth approached him slowly. She used her hands to lift Hiccup's head up, and then she noticed….

"Hiccup! Have you been crying ? Your eyes were all red! What happened ,dear ? Are you hurt?" Tooth asked worryingly.

Hiccup's only shook his head. He broke out of the embrace and took a few steps back.

"Tell me about my parents!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The truth

**A / N: Sorry for the late update everyone. it would have been sooner if only my mouse didn't break in half ( it really did!). Please forgive my grammar mistakes because English isn't my main language. Please review more because reading reviews really helps me with all the writing.**

* * *

"Tell me about my parents." Hiccup said " Are they … the King and Queen ?"

Tooth gasped in astonished. How ? Who had told him about his parents ?

"Tell me ! Please tell me ! I need to know ! " Hiccup supplicated, a tear ran down his beautiful face.

The room stayed silence, the tension then became incredibly to handle. Bunnylooked to Tooth then Sandy, and finally, Hiccup.

"Yes" Bunny said, sighed in defeat. Hiccup collapsed on the floor immediately, more tears streaming down his fair cheeks. He then began to laugh like a maniac. He kept laughing for a while. Suddenly he stopped.

"Why ! Why do you all hide me about this ? Why lied from me ? Why lied that my parents is dead. Why don't you all just say that they don't want me ? Is that why they gave me to you guys ?" He cried out, broke into sobs.

" Oh no, dear." Tooth cooed, settled herself next to Hiccup. " They gave you to us because they wanted to protect you from the wizard's curse. It tore their hearts apart but tall they ever wanted but all they ever wanted is that you're safe. Hiccup, they love you."

"But … but if they do love me, the why they never sent me a letter or secretly give me a gift on Christmas or my birthday ? Hiccup muttered between his sobs.

"Oh it's not like that dear." Tooth said before turn her gaze to Sandy. " Sandy, show him the letters."

Sandy nodded and quickly went out of the room. Tooth then returned her attention back to Hiccup.

" Don't you ever wonder why we always told you to go pick berries on every Monday and Tuesday? Every week, on Monday your parents will send a messenger here to give us a letter, usually they'd ask about you health, your growth, do you need anything... And on Saturday, the messenger'll return to collect our letter and give it to your parent."

After she was done, Sandy walked in with a huge leather bag. He then put it down on the floor near Hiccup. Hiccup looked inside it, only to see it was filled with letters.

"Come on, dear. Take one" Tooth encouraged him

Hiccup nodded. He reached his hand out to grab one of the letters. He opened the envelope and took the letter out. He started reading:

_Monday, 9__th__ February 1266_

_Dear Toothiana,_

_It's really nice to hear that you, Aster, Sandy and Hamish are all fine. Thank you for telling me about what Hiccup wants for his birthday. The messenger shall give them to you along with this letter. How was Hiccup? Is he okay after the bike accident last Friday? I hope he's okay. Does he still eating well? I can't belive he already is eleven._

_Kids grow up so fast these days. What about you guys ? Do you need anything ? If you do, don't be afraid to ask. Well, that's all for now . Tell Hamish Happy Birthday for me._

_Love,_

_The Queen_

Hiccup quickly tossed the letter aside and grabbed another one :

_Monday, 24__th__ December 1269_

_Dear Aster,_

_It's Christmas already, isn't it ? Does my son, Hamish has enough clothes? The weather is getting bad every passing day. I hope it doesn't affect the delivery this time. I also have some presents for Hamish, which also tagged along with the letter. I hope that he'll like them. There are clothes, sweets and many more. There is also presents for you and the others too. Please take care of Hamish for me, and make sure he isn't wander around in the bad weather. If you need more supplies, just write and ask me. I don't even know what to do right now. The Queen is very sick. The Royal Sorcerer said that she got asthma or something like that. Can you do me a favor, Aster? Can you send Sandy here for me? I think that he could help the Queen. That's all. Merry Christmas._

_Love, _

_The King_

Hiccup squeezed the letter and pressed it firmly against the chest.

"I have a family." He whispered. " I have a FAMILY!" He cheered happily. He turned to Tooth.

"Tooth, I have a family. I have a mom and a dad."

" Yes, darling." Tooth answered in a sorrowful way.

Sandy stepped forward, taking something out of his pocket. An amulet,with gold and silver rims,a large, gorgeous green gem in the middle and small diamonds at its side. A gold chain is attached to it

"Your father gave this to us last week. He told us to give it to you on tomorrow. But I guest now is the best time to give it to you. He also said that the gem of it belonged to your mother's throne, so that you'll bring a part of her everywhere you go."

"It's beautiful" Hiccup said as Sandy gave the amulet to him. He quickly put it on, the chain circled his neck while the jewel at his chest.

Aster then stepped forward and suggested:

"Soooo, now that the problem was solved, can we at least enjoy the cake?"

Hiccup thought for a moment.

" I need to go out for a while." He then replied, grabbing his coat as he made his way to the front door.

"Wa- Wait, where are you going ? What about the cake ?" Aster asked in confused.

" To my parents. … And save me some of the cakeeee!"

"Wait Hiccup, wait. You can't –" That's all he could say before the door was opened and then slammed back. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of their horse's hooves echoed back.

" Quickly! Follow him, or else the King will have our heads!"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was standing in front of the palace's gate. It didn't take a large amount of time to reach the castle when you know a shortcut. The sun was going to set in about thirty minutes. Its last rays shimmered the whole castle from the far. So…. This is where my parents live. Quite a fancy and charming place with all of those marble fountains, golden statues and tall guard towers. Suddenly , I felt an arm found it way on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. Behind me was a short but well-built palace guard. He was fully armoured and he looked slightly… drunk? His eyes looked at me with his hazy brown eyes, scanning me from head to toe with a perverty look. He then started to chuckle like a maniac and spoke:

" Hello there, gorgeous. What are you doing here?"

" I.. .Um… I want to meet the King for a moment. I … need to tell him something really important. Can- Can you be a gentleman and lead me to him?" I asked shyly.

The guard then broke into laughter !? I still don't get it, what's so funny ? The guard stayed like that for about awhile. He then turned his attention back at me, a hand wiping a tear out of his eye.

" Forget about it babe. How about you and me go to a bar or something?" He asked me in a perverty way while shrinking the gap between us. I kept on receding,then running, until I found myself in a dead end, surrounded by walls. I'd been cornered. I looked around to see if there is a way out, but soon found non. The guard was still advancing, a devious look on his face. I then faced him.

" What…. What are you doing ?" I asked innocently, even though I knew how this is going to end . Pretty badly.

The guard laughed hysterically. Even though he was drunk, he doesn't need to act like a total psychopath.

" Don't be afraid, babe. I'm not going to bite." He said with a velvety voice. His hand reached out, trying to touch me but only had me wiped it away.

" GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT !" I screamed on the top of my lungs, hoping that someone could hear it. The guard seemed to get pissed off. He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

" Hey stop being such a bitch, I'm trying to be nice here!" The guard angrily snapped as he tightened his grip on my wrist.

" Let me go ! You're hurting me !"

" Oh look, now you beg and cry like a slut! Come or else I'll - "

The guard couldn't finish his sentence as he'd been struck in the head and fell down the ground. The next thing I knew that men with amour poured out of nowhere and secured the unconscious, drunken guard. A person quickly appeared in front of me. It's fully armoured man riding a white horse. He has a youthful face, well-combed brown hair and matching eyes.

"Are you alright, miss ?" He asked me

" I'm alright, nothing seriously injured actually. But if I were you, I'll make sure to be more careful before call somebody Mister or Miss ?" I teased, giggling at the shocking reaction of my saviour.

" Um, sorry for that." He apologized while rubbing his neck in guilt.

"May I ask the name of my knight in shining amour ?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

" Jamie, Jamie Bennett. General of the Royal Army." He introduced. He then pointed his finger to the guard that just assaulted me. " I'm so sorry because of his behaviour to you. He is a new guy, his name is Snotlout or something…"

" Is he going to be okay?" I asked half-heartedly

" I think that I'm going to have him clean the dishes for a week, that will knock some sense into his dumb head."

"Yeah, right" I chuckled.

Suddenly I remembered the reason why I was in the capital city again. I quickly turned my gaze to Jamie.

" Um... sir, can you be a gentleman and help me see the King. I need to tell him something."

The General smiled, before lend me a hand. I assumed that it's a yes and grabbed his hand before jumped on the horse and sat in Jamie's lap. And then the horse started to run toward the castle.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's already done.

**A / N: SORRY BECAUSE OF THE LATE UPDATE AND THE SHORT CHAPTER. Please don't kill me I'm having a really hard time to think, since 2 days ago a huge wave of ideas hit the shore of my brain. I kept on typing and deleting and repeat. It's so exhausting. Not to mention all the grammar editing. I need some help. If only somebody is there to help me editing the chapter. If you're kind enough and help me, i'll give you a kiss,... um i mean a special chapter. Deal ? Review me if you do. Any who back to the subject. English isn't my main language so please for god sake forgive me. Love ya**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Jamie and i arrived at the castle fifteen minutes before sunset. As we made our way across the castle, I noticed the look of everyone at us, well mostly me. They whispered something with each other which I never can find out. After a while, we arrived at a door. Jamie then grabbed the door knob and twisted it. I went inside the room with the nerdiest expression I got. This place is so beautiful ! Red velvet carpeted floor, a fancy set of couches and tables, a fireplace with carving on it and a gorgeous crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

" Wow, this place is amazing!" I turned to Jamie, who was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.

" Now, I'm going to meet the King and tell him about your presence. Be nice and stay here, okay ?" He asked me while reaching for the door knob again.

" Okay. See you later." I nodded .

The General then closed the door, leaving me behind. I made my way to one of the couches and settle myself down.

" Wow… What a day!" I talked to myself.

Everything changed so quick, 'cause only an hour ago I was still an orphan. So, waiting. At least that's something I was able to do.

_1~_

_2~_

_3~ _

I couldn't do it. Oh come on! It's incredibly hard to be patience and wait when you're about to meet your parents, for the first time in forever. Goshhh! I kept on wiggling my self from left to right on the couch. Until …

"Oohh aah…" I moaned out as a huge wave of dizziness struck me in the head, which made me fell off the couch I was lying on. I slowly sat up. Everything was so blurry. A tingling sensation appeared at the head of my fore finger. It kept on growing and growing more tingly every passing second, and it really annoyed me. It was like something was trying to get out of it. I then started hyperventilating. So hard too breath! Please … Stop it! Somebody! Please, please help me! JACK !

And everything turned into darkness …

* * *

Jack's POV

I stood at the window of the room King Stoick gave me to so that I could stay over the week . I arrived here not so long ago, thanks to Hiccup's help. Hiccup, he is very nice, and funny, and he is bloody cute. The way his face lit up under the sun, the way he blushed when I joked him, how he smile … Haizzzz, why can't time speed up to tomorrow so that he could go and meet him ! It was freaking boring here ! Well, I had to find a way to kill my time. I began to explore the castle. The kitchen, the courtyard, the ball room … I was wandering through the hallway while looking at the wonderful carving on the walls. Suddenly, someone bumped into me and both of us fell on the ground. Great! Just great ! I quickly got up and started to dust myself. I then turned to "the other person" and complained :

" Please, eyes on the road next time, okay? You could have seriously injured me. What were you thinking when you- "

I stopped as I looked at the figure in shock. A peasant boy, with auburn brown hair, snow white skin and red soft lips. ( I think that you've already know who he is :3)

" H-Hiccup ?! Is that you ? What are you doing here ?" I asked him in pure joy.

Nothing came from Hiccup. He just stood there and stared at me with his …. golden eyes!? I thought that his eyes were turquoise ! That's when I knew something was wrong.

" Hiccup, what's wrong with your eyes ?" I asked.

Still nothing. Hiccup then began to run pass me down the hallway. I quickly turned around and chased after him. One left, two rights, one down,… But it soon proved useless when I got lost of his track. Stupid castle with it's maze-like structure ! I ran around like a maniac, from floor to floor. Until tired took a hold of me. I stopped running, breathing erratically. He sure is quick even though he's nothing but a cute talking fish bone. God ! Where could he be ?! I raised my head to look around. No one in sight. Not even a maid. I was at the castle's basement or dungeon , I guess. Silly me, why in the world Hiccup would be here anyway ? And when I was about to go back , something caught my eyes. Not too far from me was a opened door. A flash of mysterious green light radiated from it. Okay, how many doors in this world have that kind of special effect? ….. Well, curiosity killed the cat. I slowly walked toward the door. I sneaked in on my tip-toes. Geez, this place was a mess. There were big, no huge piles of wooden scraps that even reached the ceiling. Everything was dusty, and of course very messy.I ungracefully walked through those piles of wood until I reached the middle of the room. The sight in front of my eyes almost made me have a heart attack. At the middle of the room, there was a wooden spinning wheel that radiated that strange flash of green light. Lying next to it was, was…. Hiccup, unconscious. One of his finger was prickled, a red stream of blood was leaking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Please come back with me

**A / N: Longest chapter till now. Okay, i'm a little sad when no one of you , NO ONE, even think of helping me. Gods, i think i gonna have a heart attack. I'm just a boy okay, an ordinary fourteen-going to be fifteen soon years old Virgo boy, okay ? I need help too, so please please be kind and help me TT_TT. Oh, please re-read chapter 7 for me, okay? I just added a few more details so that you could understand what i'm typing. Again, English isn't my main language so please don't judge me.**

* * *

Stoick's POV

I stared at the castle's beautiful courtyard outside the window of the Throne Room. It already was sunset. Gods bless my son, so that nothing terrible happen to him. So that sixteen years of our separation won't be in vain . I let out a depress sigh and turned my head back. Behind a bit was my was made out of gold and had beautiful carvings on it. Next to it was Val's throne, a silver one that was decorated with the most beautiful gems of the while kingdom. But one of the gems was missing. The _**" La beauté verte"**_, a beautiful green diamond that had been found in the deepest place of the ocean. It's the indestructible, most valuable and beautiful gem on Berk, the one on Hamish's amulet. But now the throne was empty. Val ... she passed away a few years ago, after that faithful Christmas. Poor Hamish, he'll never have the chance to meet his mother. I looked up in the yellow sky again. Val is up there in Valhalla, watching me and our son everyday.

" Please Val, if you could hear me from there , please , look after our son and protect him out of danger."

I had been lost in my thoughts for time knew how long. Until a light cough emitted behind me. I turned around. It was General Jamie. I first met him when he was just a boy, a poor orphaned boy. He saved me from a big watermelon cart while I was in one of my excursions around the capital city. I owed him my life. And because my son was at the hands of the Guardians, I brought him back to the castle and raised him as my own. When he was older, he had proven himself by defeating the Scauldron, a vicious dragon that used to attack our trading ships in the ocean. He then became my army's General, and I trust him more than anyone. Obviously, he treats me the same.

" May I ask is there anything that worry you, your Majesty ?" He asked me with a worry tone.

" It's nothing." I went back and settled myself on the Throne.

" Is it about the Prince, your Majesty ?"

I sighed again. It seemed like nothing about me could escape his eyes.

" Today is the day that freaking wizard said my son's going to suffer that curse. I just hope that nothing'll happen to him."

"Worry not, your Majesty. As long as he's under the Guardians's watch, he'll be fine."

" I know but …, it's impossible to not be worry about your child when you know that he is in mortal danger." I confessed . "But what is the reason for your visit, Jamie. Usually this time you're being a non-stop yelling machine at your troopers. What's the matter ?"

" There is a peasant boy who wants to meet you, your Majesty. " Jamie answered.

Great! Just great! I was worrying for my son like there's no tomorrow over here and a peasant boy thinks that he had the guts and wanted to meet me !

" Bah ! Tell he that I'm not in the mood and get them out of here." I groaned, acting like a two-years baby.

The General giggled at my reactions.

" I'm sorry but I've already let him to the waiting room. It's really rude to do that to a beauty ! And beside, he said that he has to tell you something really important … I don't think that you have a choice , Father." He said.

" Wait … I thought you said that my guest is a boy. What do you mean by the word " beauty"? " I asked suspiciously.

Jamie's cheeks suddenly rosed a light pink color. Oh boy! Here we go again !

" Well … Your guess is kinda, um … attractive. In the feminine way , your Majesty !" He stuttered.

I then broke into laughter . Jamie rolled his eyes and turned his face away, trying to hide that blush that was growing redder on his face.

" Ooooh I know what's happening here ?" I sneered with a smirk.

" You know nothing."

" You're in love !"

" NO I'M NOT !"

" Do I have to explain to you about " the birds and the bees" as well, Jamie?"

" Yeah yeah yeah whatever …" Jamie rolled his eyes " Are you going to go or not, Father?"

" Sure, why not, loverboy. I really want to see who will be my soon to be son, or daughter in law !"

I broke into laughter again. And I pretty sure Jamie was going to be pretty pissed off after this and vent his anger on the head of his troopers. The thought made me laugh again. Oh well, time to go. But before I could even move a muscle, the doors was slammed open and a figure ran into the room . . . . . . Prince Jackson ! He quickly ran forward me and Jamie. He was panting erratically, and in he was carrying someone in bridal style.

" Good afternoon, Prince Jackson. I guess you can explain why it is necessary to kick my door open ." I said.

" No time for that, your Highness. Where is the castle's infirmary ?"

Okay, this boy's attitude was starting to become really, really … disturbing.

" Is that how you talk to a King, Prince Jackson ?" I growled and stood up.

" Sorry for my behaviour, your Highness." He apologized. " But this is an emergency. Hiccup, he-"

" Hiccup !?" Jamie suddenly jolted. " What happen to him ?"

Prince Jackson then lower the person he was carrying and laid him down on the floor. A ordinary peasant with an extraordinary beautiful look. He was unconscious and and he was very pale, one of his fingers was bleeding.

" You know him ?" Prince Jackson looked at Jamie.

" Yeah. Wait, you know him ?"

" Of course I know him. And for you to know, I knew him first."

" I thought I knew him first."

" NO, I knew him first !"

" NO, I AM"

" I AM !"

" WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE !?" I shouted out loud.

I could feel my face starting to heat up. The two of them looked back at me in surprise.

" Boys…" I started with a gentle tone. "DO I LOOK INVISIBLE OR ANYTHING ? BECAUSE I'M SURE I'M NOT !"

" Sorry." Both of them rubbed the back of their necks in guilt.

I slowly approached them.

" Geez, I'm far too old for all of this. Okay, first , you !" I pointed a finger at Jamie " Who's him ?"

" Hiccup, well he accidentally is the guess that I have told you about a moment ago, your Majesty."

" Good. Now, you" Turned my finger to Jackson. " Tell me what happen to him ?"

" I don't know. When I found him, he already was unconscious."

" Where did you find him ?"

" The castle's basement, I guess. I found him in a big, big room full with giant piles of wood and scrap and-"

" Wait, say it again ! Where did you found him ?" I interrupted.

The child looked nervous. He kept on rubbing the side of his arm. I must looked like a total hooligan. Oh dear ~

" Sorry." I took a deep breath " Where did you find him ? Say it again." I encouraged.

Well, that worked! ( Much to my expecting )

" Um, I found hin in a big room under the castle that is filled with large piles of wooden scrap."

A big room under the castle that- … That room ! Why did that kid wander down there anyway ? It was filled with the remains of the spinning wheels I ordered to destroy years ago ! And why there was so much coincidents ?!

" Oooh .." The Prince suddenly widened his eyes. " When I found him, he was lying next to a spinning wheel. One of his fingers has been pricked. I think that he pricked his finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel or something."

" Nonsense. All of the kingdom's spinning wheels had been burnt and destroyed many years ago. There's none left." Jamie interfered with an assure voice.

Suddenly, the words that freaking wizard has said sixteen years ago appeared in my mind once again.

" _**Before the sun set on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep slumber."**_

No, no no no no. It couldn't be him. Sweats was pouring down my face as Jamie started to gradually undressed the boy to see if there was more wounds. He removed the fur jacket the boy was wearing and started to snake his way to the shirt. But suddenly he stopped. He then squinted his eyes as he obsevered the boy's torso. Under the boy's green shirt, a bit under his collar bones , there was a big bump. But before he could use his hand to check it out, Prince Jackson stopped him.

" What the heck are you doing ?"

" Don't you see there is a big bump near his collar bones, you idiot ? I'm trying my best to help him here. So please, man- up and let me do the work !"

Jamie then began to touch the bump. It was pretty angular and quite solid. Definitely not a swelling or anything. But what is it ? The General's palm then moved under the boy shirt through the whole of his shirt's neck. I could see the face of Prince Jackson that moment. Oh it's priceless.

" Your Majesty, you might want to take a look at this." Jamie then said, his voice had a hint of panic in it.

I then took a step closer. On the General's hand, laid a …. ! H-How ?! How could the amulet be with this peasant boy when I had already gave it to the Guardians ?! They had swore that they'll protect it with their lives and give it to Hamish on tomorrow. And they're not some old folks that always lose their stuffs. Unless …

I quickly grabbed the amulet by its golden chain and ripped them apart. I grabbed the amulet on the boy's neck and started walking back to the throne. I put it down the solid floor, before reached out behind my throne for my hammer. I raised it over my head, aiming for the beautiful jewelry. But before I could …

" What are you doing with Hiccup's property ?" Prince Jackson protested while trying to stand up.

" I need to do this." I replied tiredly

" And what the "this" you've mention exactly is ?"

" Find out the truth."

As those words escaped my mouth, I slammed the hammer down to the amulet with all the strength I had. The whole castle was starting to shake and the ground beneath the impact began to crack. The Prince and The General's eyes locked on me in shock. I then slowly lifted my hammer aside, hoping that I was right, that the whole amulet would be destroyed completely. Instead, I was wrong.

Most parts of the amulet was destroyed under that crushing blow. The rims, the chain,… . All except the big green gem of the amulet.

" Indestructible." I mumbled while took the gem in to one of my palms. My face showed a sign of horror and fear.

No, no , no ! It couldn't be him. No ! …. Wait ! IDEA !

I began to rush to Val's throne, hands holding the beautiful gem carefully. At the middle of the chair's back, the hole of _**" La beauté verte"**_ stood. I slowly raised the gem in front of the hole. I took a deep breath.

" Please Val, please tell me that, that the boy over there isn't our son. I beg you"

I closed my eyes shut as I gently pushed the gem in. I was hoping for a bump or two. But the gem went all way in without a problem. Perfect fit . That means ….

" _**Before the sun set on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep slumber."**_

_**"This curse will persist over time and space and there's no power that could break it..."**_

I slowly walked back to the unconscious boy's side, a dreadful look haunted my face.

" Your Majesty, you're okay ?" Both Jamie and Jackson asked me.

" Jamie" I started " Call the infirmary, right now."

" To help Hiccup, your Highness?" Prince Jackson joined in.

" No." I whispered " To help my son, Prince Hamish Haddock."

And then I broke into tears.

* * *

" Oh I can't remember the last time I take flight under the sun !" Tooth said out loud as she ventured the sky toward the castle in her normal form.

" Yeah yeah whatever. If it wasn't because of your flying problem, we have arrived at the castle minutes ago. !" Bunny scolded while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

" Shut it all of you. Quickly, to the castle !" Sandy then sped up on his cloud of dreamsand.

They soon landed down the castle's courtyard, instantly started to make their way through the castle and headed for the throne room.

" King Stoick ! This is an emergency ! You need to help us ! Your son, he-" Tooth said when they barged into the room.

But they were suprised for what they found inside. All the lights of the room were shut. Only a little bit of light that managed to get through the window above the thrones. King Stoick sat there, caressing the giant hammer in his hands. His eyes fixed on it like it would disappear if he look away.

" Your Majesty, are you okay ?" Sandy asked.

" I had said it clear before, hadn't i ?" King Stoick started, eyes still focusing on his hammer. " I had told you, all of you, to protect and take care of him for sixteen years, and bring him back to the castle the day after his sixteenth birthday. Hadn't i, Bunnymund ?"

Bunny, rather surprised as the King said his last name. Usually, he always mention him as Aster or Bunny. He never said his last name only when he's ... very, very, very ( x10) angry ! Not good !

" Yes, your Highness. " Bunny replied nervously, gulping silently.

" You know what i've found in the castle today, Toothianna ?" King Stoick turned his attention to Tooth.

" What, you Majesty ?"

" I found ... MY SON LYING ON THE FLOOR UNCONSCIOUS, HIS FINGER HAS BEEN PRICKED BY THE SPINDLE OF A SPINNING WHEEL." Stoick shouted out loud as he smashed his hammed down the rock floor beneath. " EXPLAIN IT ! HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN ?"

Tooth's face was pale, as well as the other Guardians. If what King Stoick's said is truth, then ... Hiccup !

" The boy had discovered it out. He asked us about it. We... We were panicked." Tooth stuttered.

" AND YOU TOLD HIM THE TRUTH? YOU EVEN GAVE HIM THE AMULET, FOR ODIN'S SAKE !"

" We never want this to happen your Majesty !" Tooth mumbled as tears escaped her eyes.

" I don't care anymore. If only i could kill that -" King Stoick stopped for a while. " Do you know where is that wizard's lair ?"

" Pitch ? He has many lairs, but the one he has been using lately is in an enchanted forest near Berk's southern border. " Tooth answered heartedly.

" I see." The King squinted his eyes for a moment. " I'll be gone for a couple of days and i need all of you to stay here and protect my son, understood ?"

"But where are you going to, your Majesty ?" Sandy asked.

" To the southern border, where that maniac is living "

"But ... Your Highness !" Bunny jolted " Isn't there another option than war ? Pitch said that the true love kiss can break the curse. Yes, that could work ! All we have to do - "

" TRUE LOVE DOESN'T EXIST." King Stoick roared. " BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST, THAT WIZARD CHOSE IT TO BE THE CURE OF MY SON. SO THAT HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WAKE UP AGAIN. "

" But what if it does, your Majesty ! What is true love does exist ?" Sandy asked.

"Bah. It still never going to work." Stoick snorted. " You guys had been keeping him from the outside world since the time he knew how to walk. How could he ever have a true love kiss if he had never seen another human except you three ? No, the only way to solve this problem is war !"

" Your Highness ! I think that you should reconsider your idea." Tooth joined in. " Pitch's fortress is surrounded by an enchanted forest. That forest contains hideous creatures you've never seen before. Pitch had also casted countless spells and enchantments around his lair to protect it , some of them can kill a healthy person instantly. Even us can't get through them. And Pitch, well ... he's very powerful and has a wide knowledge about magic and witchcraft. His power is far more powerful than the three of us combine. I don't think that trying to provoke him is a good idea." Tooth advised while the other two nodded in agreement.

" And what do you suggest me doing ? Wait here and watch my son gets rotten through time and die. Oh no, not even gonna happen." Stoick said as he stood up from his throne.

" If war is the only way, then so be it ."

* * *

Jack's POV

I let out a heavy sigh as i walked through the wooden doors of the infirmary. Hiccup, he has stayed here for a few days already as the King gathered his knights and soldiers and moved to the south for who knows what for, leaving the castle for me to watch. The last few days was horrific. I had to sit for hours, hearing people talking about their problems which i never care. All i want to do is go to Hiccup and stay there with him. And when i was done with all the sitting and hearing, i was so drained out i fell to sleep instantly. That's why i didn't have the chance to be with him. Today, i managed to escaped a croquet game with the Earl of Phantomhive by saying that i'm sick. They instantly showed me the direction to the infirmary ( just the place i wanted to go since day one )... Where was i? Oh yes ! I opened the doors and walked in. Inside is a big room with four white walls with many glass windows. Not to mention all of those beds. At the other end of the room, there laid Hiccup. He was wearing a green tunic that has golden outlines, a spring green coat and a pair of pants. He looked as beautiful as ever. His red lips opened slightly while his chest rose up and down in a repetitive way. His gorgeous eyes now closed shut, his long lashes curved upward. He looked just like he was sleeping, but i'm sure he wasn't. At his side, three figures stood. The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and The Dreamweaver of sixteen years ago. They all looked miserable, all of their eyes fixed on Hiccup, sometimes a tear would roll down their faces. I started to approached them. But only when i was an inch away from them they started to notice.

" Oh hey, Prince Jackson. What are you doing here ?" The Tooth Fairy started, wiping her face clean.

" Oh, you know . Escaping the Earl of Phantomhive's craze for croquet." I joke while Tooth giggled. " So how is Hiccup?"

" Still asleep."

" What happened to him ?"

" Hiccup,... he is suffering the curse that the wizard gave him. To fall in to deep slumber only can be wake by the true love kiss. " She let out a sigh of depress. "If only we didn't keep him from the rest of the world, if only we let him to have friends and meet people, then maybe... he could find his true love and don't have to be in this poor state." The Tooth Fairy said through her sobs, The Easter Bunny patting her shoulder lightly."

" Wait... you said that true love kiss can break the curse ?" I asked.

" Well, of course. At least that's what Pitch said." The Dreamweaver spoke.

" I really wanna beat the hell out of him right now !" The Easter Bunny mumbled.

" Bunny , that's not a very nice thing to said !" The Tooth Fairy scolded.

" I'm not very sure if he's a bunny or not ! He's more like a kangaroo to me." I remarked.

" Watch your mouth, boy ! You don't want to see me angry !" The Kangaroo threaten.

" Yeah right !" I snorted . "Anyway, if what you've said is true then the kiss will be able to wake Hiccup up?"

" Well, yeah. If only there is someone who loves him with all his heart and Hiccup loves him the same. Not to mention someone who willing to do it."

**JACK POT !**

"How about i do it ?"

All the eyes in the room ( well except mine and Hiccup's ) turned and focused on me.

"What ?" The Tooth Fairy asked in a suspicious tone.

" How about me ? "

"No, not you. You two barely met . I bet three Easter eggs that he doesn't even know who you are." Bunny remarked.

" Well, it seems like you have lost from the start, Kangaroo." I smirked.

"What do you mean, Frostbite ?"

" I do know Hiccup and he knows me as well. We met each other a few days ago while he was picking his berries. And i've fell for him since then."

"What ? You can't be serious ?! Can't you believe it Tooth ?!"

Before the Kangaroo could react, The Tooth Fairy had hit him a hard one on the shoulder.

" Ouch ! What does that for ?!" Bunny groaned while rubbing his aching shoulder.

" You're so cloddish, Bunny ! Haven't you heard the phrase "love at first sight" ?" She scolded while grabbing one of his long ears.

" Ow ow owww ! Get off ! "

The Dreamweaver and i laughed at the sight in front of us. Soon The Tooth Fairy released the poor ear from her death grip while the Kangaroo gently caressing it, whimpering because of the great pain.

" Prince Jackson ... " She turned to me.

" Yes ?"

" How much do you love him ?"

" Um ... very much. Gods i even have dreams about it."

" That all i need to know." That's what she said before grabbing one of my arms and pull me next to Hiccup's side.

" Well, then. Kiss him. " The Tooth Fairy encouraged.

I slowly moved my face closer to Hiccup's.

" Wow, he looks even more beautiful up close ! " I thought to myself.

He looked so beautiful, so innocent, so peaceful , so ... pure . Just like an angel, an angle that has descended from Heaven , to save my miserable life . I haven't feel happy since my mom die when i was fifteen. But when i'm with him, with Hiccup , i feel safe, i feel happy, i feel... love. And i'll do anything to keep it everlasting. ANYTHING .

I could hear Bunny snorted in disbelief as i slowly leaned down. Our lips only a few inches away.

_Make that 3 ~_

_2 ~_

_1 ~_

I took one last look at him.

**_" Please, come back to me."_**

And then our lips crashed.


	11. Important news

**NEWS: Attention people,i have some news to report.**

**First : i just moved to a total new country! Isn't that exciting ? The country's name is kinda hard to pronounce. I think that it's Việt Nam or something like that.**

**Second: I just started a whole new story name The Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf. It's a Frostcup story based on The Little Red Riding Hood. If you guys have plenty of time, visit it.**

**Well, that's all. I'll see you guys later. I have alot of unpacking to do. Love ya**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I see you

**A / N: Hi everyone. It's very nice to see all of you again. So how many of you have paid a visit to my new story? Okay ~ ( i can't see anything from here! ) Anyway, English isn't my main language so please don't judge me. Love ya guys.**

* * *

Jack's POV

Hiccup's lips was very soft and smooth, and in a freaky way it tasted like ….strawberries! All I wanted to do that time is to devour his lips, deepen the kiss and slid my tongue into his moist and warm cavern. But I soon remembered that there were people behind us when I heard Bunny making a " geez " and Tooth making a gasp. Despite how much as I wanted it to last, I broke away. Hiccup, he still laid there, motionless.I failed.

" Well, worth a shot." Tooth cooed, patting my shoulder lightly.

" I guess I'm not Hiccup's special someone then." I let out a sad sigh as I spoke.

I intended to turn around and leave but suddenly something caught my attention. Hiccup, he- he was glowing ! I mean he really glowed. His whole body casted a blinding but beautiful yellow light, stream of flare running up and down on him. Everybody, The Dreamweaver who I just learned his name is Sandy, Toothianna, the … Kangaroo, me , fixed our eyes at the scene in front of our eyes . It was so mesmerizing and magical. We watched as the streams of flare started to gather above Hiccup's chest, swirling around like currents. Slowly they formed a figure, a golden dragon. The dragon stretched out its wings and began to take flight around the whole room. It glided, it dived, it spiraled ,… gods all of us had to take cover so that it wouldn't crash into someone. Finally, the dragon flew upward in almost a vertical way before dived down one last time and crash on Hiccup. It cause a mini explosion,but it wasn't very serious, only knocked out a few things from their places and certain would blind the rest of us if we looked at it directly ! Who knows, kissing a guy would cause so much problems. Suddenly, I heard Tooth made a high-pitch squeal.

" Jack, Bunny, Sandy , look !" She yelled out while pointing a finger toward Hiccup.

Our gazes soon followed her finger. Well, there was nothing. No, wait ! Take a closer look ! Hiccup, his breathing became quicker than its normal pace, his closed eyes kept on twitching and twitching. I quickly ran to his side, looked at him in hope that he'll wake up. And ….

" Oh Hiccup !" I gasped as those eyelids slowly lifted up, revealed the gorgeous gems behind them.

Hiccup fluttered his eyes a few times, before he turned to me and smiled.

" I see you." He said.

" I see you." I smiled in replied.

* * *

Hiccup's POV.

I blinked my eyes a few times to get used to the light. How long have i been asleep ? What day was it ? Where was I ? Who am I ? … ! Oops ! Sily me ! I then noticed that my name repetitively being called by someone next to me. I turned my head around, oh my … Jack ! What was he doing there ? Oh yeah, the last time we met he said that he need to go to the castle. Right ~

" I see you."

" I see you." Jack smiled in replied.

" Yes, it worked !" I heard a familiar voice at the background.

I tilted my head to a side and looked at Jack's behind. At the back was …. Tooth ?! Okay …. Why was she covered in feathers ? And what with the wings ? Next to her was an enormous, grayish blue bunny that had flower - like tribal tattoos on it's body and a short, yellow man that reminded me of Sandy.

" Tooth ?" I asked.

Tooth's eyes then diverted back to me. She forced up an awkward smile while rubbing her left arm.

" Um… hey Hiccup"

" What happened to you ?"

" No, darling. Nothing happened. Actually, this is how I usually look like."

I couldn't believe it.

" Hiccup ." The big bunny said with a husky voice that I could recognize instantly.

" Uncle Aster ?" I asked in disbelief.

" Yes, I'm ya dear old uncle alright. And that is ya uncle Sandy." Uncle Aster then raised a finger toward the small yellow man, who gave a smile and waved at me.

I instantly sat up, and tried to go to him. But my body didn't comply when it emmitted a bunch of crackings.

" Oh my !" I yelped, successed in earning from everyone a worry look.

" Gosh ! What happened to me ? I feel like I have been sleeping for days !" I joked.

" Actually Hiccup,.." Jack said " you really have been sleeping for days !"

" What are you talking about ?"

" Hiccup, sweetie, you've been sleeping for almost a week."

" Oh yeah ? For how long ?"

" Exactly 4 days, 7 hours and 45 minutes !" Uncle Aster said in confident and for as long as I knew him, he never lies.

That mean …. Ooohhhhh .

" Whattttttttt !?" I yelled out. " I have been sleeping for more than 4 days ?"

" Oh, it's okay, dear." Tooth cooed. " You were like because of the curse's effect."

" Curse ? What curse ? And why someone curse me ?"

" You don't have to be worry about that. All you need to do now is go and meet your fa-"

Tooth suddenly stopped, frowning.

"Aunty Tooth, what's wrong ? " I asked.

" Your father. He has already on his way to the southern border, to battle The Nightmare King ."

" Pitch ?" I blurted.

" Wait, you know him ?" Uncle Aster quickly entered .

" Yeah, I met him while I was walking home after picking the berries four days ago. He suddenly came out of nowhere and started to talk about how pathetic I am, how I have been fooled by you guys and many more …."

I could see Uncle Aster's breath quickened as I finished. He suddenly made a growl that was very unlike him.

" I'm so going to kill him right now ."

" Bunny, patient." Aunty Tooth scolded him, before turning back to me and Jack. " Now, what we have to do is to get you two to safety."

" Wait… You mean, run for the sake of our lives?" Jack asked.

" Well, yeah."

" Oh no, I'm not going to run like some damsel in distress." Jack said in confident.

" Yeah, so do i." I nodded in agreement

" I've been running for the rest of my life, but not anymore. And besides,…" I stopped, intertwined my hand with Jack's before continued. " I have this guy to be my personal body guard. What could happen ?"

" Are you sure about this Hiccup ? Pitch is a very powerful wizard and it won't be an easy fight."

" Yes, I'm 200% sure about this. I have to introduce my father with his soon – to – son – in – law." I joked.

Jack chuckled as he hugged me from the back while Tooth sighed in defeat.

" Fine, if that's what you want to do, we'll support you to the end, Hiccup. But first, you can not go to a battlefield without a weapon."

Aunty Tooth then turned her head around to Uncle Aster and Uncle Sandy.

" Guys, bring me the Psyphers."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lead the way

**A/ N : Chào mọi người ( Hello everyone.), mọi người như thế nào, khỏe khong ? ( How are you today, feeling good ?) Tôi ổn, cám ơn ( I'm fine, thanks.) **

**Sorry everyone for the greeting above. I'm still in the progress to master Vietnamese, but i'm still very rusty. Sorry for the late update. The weather here is so abnormal. Only yesterday, it was freaking hot, and now it is raining very heavily. I think that i got a cold. But hey, chapter 12 is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I held Hiccup tightly, resting my chin on the crown of his head as Sandy and Kangaroo ran outside of the room.

" So you do love me too ?" I asked him.

" Well yeah, I guess. Since you gave me a quick peck in the forest, I just can't stop thinking about you." He answered, snuggled against my chest like a little puppy.

" I think that we have a dilemma."

Hiccup broke away and looked at me with his eyes wide.

" What ? Why ?"

" Well, because I'm …." I said with a serious tone. " Also head over heels in love with you from first sight."

Hiccup blinked his eyes a few times before he pinched my arm painfully.

" You idiot ! You almost gave me a heart attack !" Hiccup yelled at me.

" Ow … It's just a joke ! No need to be such a meanie. " I laughed while rubbing my arm, trying to sooth the pain.

" Idiot. " Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back to The Tooth Fairy, who was giggling at our small fight.

" Aunty Tooth ?"

" Yes, my dear ?"

" If my dad is at the battlefield, then where is my mom?" Hiccup asked.

The Tooth Fairy frowned at the question.

" Um…. Well, you see….." She stuttered. " Hiccup, your mother …. She isn't here anymore."

Hiccup made a confused face as he tilted his head.

" What do you mean ?"

" Hiccup, it tears my heart apart to say this but ….. you mother, she's death."

Hiccup's body began to shake uncontrollably as he took in the words. His eyes started to produce a few drops of tear.

" My mother, she …. "

" Yes, dear. Your mother had died three years ago." The Tooth Fairy's face dropped, she tried to hold back her own tears but failed.

" It's okay, Hic. It's okay. I'm here." I cooed softly into Hiccup's ears as he cried in my embrace, dampened the shirt I was wearing.

I stroked his back as he kept on crying and sobbing, my heart bled at the dreadful sound. Soon, the crying stopped, leaving behind small sobs and whimpers.

" We're back ! " The Kangaroo shouted as he entered the room. Both him and Sandy was holding something that was covered with an old,worn out piece of fabrics. Hiccup quickly turned his gaze to them, his eyes were red from all of the crying.

" Sorry for being so long. The last time I stayed in this castle was sixteen years ago so-" Sandy stopped when he looked at Hiccup's swollen eyes. " Hiccup, what wrong dear ? Have you been crying ?"

" Um … It's nothing." Hiccup faked a smile, wiping his eyes. " So what do you have there ?"

" These ? These are what you're going to take to the battle field." The Easter Bunny said as he and Sandy grabbed the old pieces of fabric and tossed them away.

" Woahhh. …." I heard Hiccup gasped as we looked at the objects in the two Guardian's hands.

The Kangaroo was holding a long, black, ornate spear with a large blue crystal that shined at its tip. There was a large crook/crescent moon - like image at the base of the tip of the spear, near the crystal. While on the other hand, Sandy was carrying a rather big golden crossbow with silver rims and beautiful carvings. Like the spear, it had a big crystal at its head, but instead of blue, it was a red one that radiate a deathly and mysterious aura.

" These are very special weapons called Psyphers. They were made by the drawfs of another planet. They are so powerful, they could help both of you to perform magic, like creating cyclones and blizzards, become invisible, healing, and many more." The Easter Bunny lectured us.

" Cool ! But how are we suppose to perform magic if we even don't know how to ?" I asked.

"It's simple." Sandy spoke. " All you need to do is imagine the specific thing you want your Psypher to do, and then give orders to it."

" Sounds easy enough. I can do that." Hiccup smiled.

The Tooth Fairy then approach The Kangaroo and took the spear from his hands. She turned around and walked toward me.

" Prince Jackson, I present you, the spear Gungnir." Tooth said, handed me the spear. " This spear used to be wield by your Great Grandfather. When he was in his final moment, he gave this to us and told us to give it to his bloodline. And now, we give it to you."

I twirled the spear around experimentally. It was very light and had excellent balance.

" Thanks you, Ms. Tooth Fairy." I thanked her.

" Please, call me Tooth. I'm don't feel fairy comfortable when people address me by my job."

" Oh, okay … Tooth."

She giggled and moved back to Sandy and took the crossbow from his grasp. She then turned to Hiccup.

" Hiccup, dear, take Tasla as your weapon. Your mother ordered us to make it when she was still alive. It's your inheritance from her."

Hiccup took the large crossbow into his hands. It was funny because the crossbow was almost as long as his legs. He looked more like a small child playing with his father's crossbow. I chuckled as he carefully lifted the crossbow.

" Hmm, it's lighter than it looks." Hiccup said,acted as if he was aiming for something in mid-air with his new weapon.

" Um … Uncle Aster. How do I use this ?" He turned to the big kangaroo and asked.

" What ? You don't know how to use a crossbow ?" I blurted.

" Well, no. My job in the woods is only picking berries and fire logs. Uncle Aster is the hunter of the house." He shrugged his shoulders.

" It's very easy. Let me show you."

As Bunny showed Hiccup how to use his crossbow, I just stayed there and chatted with Sandy and Tooth.

" So, Hiccup really is an animal whisperer ?" I asked.

" Yeah. I still remember the time when I came home and found him singing and dancing with a bunch of birds, deers, even reptiles !" Sandy laughed at the memory.

" Yeah, not to mention the time when Aster was attacked by a wolf, Hiccup somehow rescued him by just saying something to the animal. After that, well, we had a new guard dog for a couple of months." Tooth said.

" Those were the good days."

"Yeah ." Tooth sighed, suddenly her eyes widened as she looked behind me.

" DUCK !" She suddenly yelled.

" What ?" Both me and Sandy looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed both of our heads. She pinned us down to the floor as she did the same. A few moment later, a large explosion took place at the wall behind us. Slowly, I raised my head. The wall was totally obliterated, a large round shape hole, almost as big as the wall itself, was embedded in the middle. I turned around, only to find Hiccup and Aster, both eyes wide. Hiccup was aiming his crossbow at our direction, the large crimson gem of the crossbow created a black trail of smoke.

" Um, sorry guys. I guess I overdid it." Hiccup said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Crikey, mate ! You nearly destroy the whole wall with that blast. Next time aim it at the enemy, okay ?" Kangaroo joked.

" Yes, Uncle Aster."

" Well, it seems like we are all ready to kick some asses. Let's go." I said optimistically.

"But we don't even have an amour, Jack ! We're going to get kill out there !" Hiccup scolded.

" Nah. I think that Tooth could somehow make two sets of amour appear right in front of us when we get there, right Tooth ?"

" Yes, I can. But the battlefield are hundreds of miles away. We'll never make it in time." Tooth spoke.

" Oh no we don't." The Big Bunny argued. He tapped his large fury foot on the floor twice before smirking. " Buckle up."

And before I could even react, the ground under my feet disappeared and I fell into the darkness, spear in hand.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

The last thing I knew that I was dragged down a hole that magically appeared under me, and now, I was sprawling all over the dirt floor, Jack and the other soon had the same fate, well except Uncle Aster. I stood up and started dusting myself. I picked Tasla up and quickly scanned the scenery around. We were staying on a hill, from there I could see the battle below.

" It seems like we have a good view of the war from here." I said.

" Yeah." Jack approached me. " And it looks like our side is losing."

Indeed it was. On the battlefield, I could see hundreds of men with swords, axes, flails… charged forward. On the other end, there was a forest. At the rear of the forest, black creatures that looked like horses and dragons stepped out and battled the soldiers. Corpses scattered across the field. Only the sight of them made me want to puke.

" We better get down there soon. We can still turn the tides of this battle." I said.

" Yes. But first you'll need to have proper attire, Your Majesty." Jack teased me before turned back to Aunty Tooth.

"Tooth, could you be kind and give us two sets of amour ?"

Aunty Tooth nodded. She began to swirl her hand in circle then suddenly pointed it toward us:

" Videntur amanti" She said softly.

Sparks began to gather around Jack and I, until they all glued to us and solidified into a shiny amour. I tried moving my arms and legs, learning that it was very comfortable and flexible, not to mention hard as steel. We looked at each other and smiled.

" You look rather dapper." I praised him.

" Now you know it."

I giggled and took a glance at my relatives, or that was what i thought. Aunt Tooth held a long sharp saber, her wings fluttered rapidly as she shed a small amount of her colorful feathers. Each of them became a mini version of her. Uncle Aster had two wooden boomerangs in his hands while Uncle Sandy wielded two golden whips that glowed and glittered magically.

" Uh ... What are you guys doing ?"

" Getting ready for the battle, of course." Uncle Aster answered.

Wait ... What !

" What ! ... No, no , nonononono ! You guys are not going any where !" I yelled with a high-pitched voice.

All of them stopped whatever they were doing and gave me a confuse look.

" What do you mean we're not going ?"

" You're going to stay here, away from all the things that could hurt you. There, safe and sound." I said.

" Oh no, you don't. We're not going to stay here while you get yourself killed."

" Please ! Just listen to me and stay here !" I shouted on the top of my lungs. " Please, stay here. I will never forgive myself if i learn that you guy get hurt because of me."

My eyes began to watered. Aunt Tooth dropped her saber to the ground and hugged me tight.

" That's very sweet, dear. But we will never forgive ourselves too if you get hurt or worse, killed in the battlefield. We've promised your mother that we'll protect you from any harm to our last breath. That's why, we're not going to sit here, having chocolates and tea parties while you're risking your own life." She cooed softly.

" But ... you really like a tea, especially green tea while Uncle Aster is totally addicted to chocolates." I mumbled.

" We do. But those things are just tiny flares. Compare to a blinding sun like you, they are nothing. We're more than glad to get a few scars and scratches in order to know that you're safe."

" And also because i finally have the chance to slice that Pitch's nasty ass in half. What could be better than that !" Uncle Aster joked, Uncle Sandy nodded in agreement.

I looked at them and something hit me : They will do everything and anything to protect me. Even sacrifice their own safety, for mine.

" Are you sure about this ? There is no going back after this." I said nervously.

" Hiccup, i ... " Uncle Aster started. " I would be honor to have you leading the way to our victory."

He exchanged looks with the others. Suddenly, they lowered themselves to the ground and bowed their heads before me.

" Long live the Queen." They said in unison.

" Alright then, let's move."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Your wish is granted

**A / N: Hello again everyone. I'm so, so sorry that it's nearly a month since i last updated. I still have some problems with the new country and its way of education. As far as i know, they study a whole bunch of hell but in the end none of them use those precious knowledge in real life, that is what my new friends said. Yep, once again, i'm friend with a bunch of fangirls, what could be worse than that ! Please forgive my grammar and don't be surprise if i don't update in the next few weeks because school is going to be bitchy for the next couples of weeks.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

We started rushing toward the battlefield. When we were running across Berk's medical area, I really had to use every ounce of my self-control in oder not to puke in front of everyone. The place was like a living hell, with corpses and bloody soldiers lying on the ground and beds. Heart-clenching wails were everywhere, while the smell of blood and death filled the air. Gods, that was something that would scar me for life ! Jack and the other seemed to have the same thought with me. We moved as fast as we could, avoided looking into all of those creepy things. But when I ran past a tent near the fences that led to the battlefield, a familiar figure caught my eyes.

" Oh my goodness, Jamie ! What are you doing here ?" I gasped.

On a nearby bed was the General with his full-of-cuts-and-bruises upper half that was wrapped with bloody bandages, ooh and a black eye too. He gave me a weak smile as he tried to sit up.

" It's a relief to see that you're okay, Your Majesty." He said.

" Thank you, but please, just Hiccup."

" Alright then, Hiccup."

Suddenly, Jamie started to cough like he was going to spill out one of his lungs.

" Oh my god, are you okay ?" I asked anxiously while stepped up to have a closer look at his wounds. I could hear Jack's grunts from behind, obviously didn't like the way I care for the other male.

" If almost getting myself killed by dozens of Nightmares is what you mean in okay, then yeah … I'm okay." He joked.

" Idiot." I mumbled as I watched the wounds.

He was badly wounded. Bruises and cuts were everywhere , like he was beaten or something like that. Oh, forgot ,we were on the battlefield! Silly me ! But back on the main cuts were poorly treated and he really needed some special care right away, or else there would be a nasty infection that no one wants to get. Yikes !

" Jeez, look at those !" I turned my head back to my love-ones. " Can any one of you guys handle these cuts so that they won't cause infections or anything ?"

They all exchanged looks to each other, until Uncle Aster approached The General for a better look,. Jamie whimpered a bit when he started to poke gently the injuries with his paw

" Let me see." He said while taking a step back, rubbing his furry paws together in the process and somehow made it started to glow a faint green light. He closed his emerald eyes, his mouth mumbling something that none of us could here. Suddenly, gusts of wind began to pour into the small tent we were in, knocking off things like a few books or the first aid kit on the table . I hugged myself, trying to protect me from the strong wind's lashes, until I felt a pair of arms wrapped itself around my body and encasing it from the wind. As I turned my head around, I could see Jack's famous smiley face that would knock me out instantly any moment , except now …

" You okay ?" Jack asked me with care as he hugged me tighter.

" Don't worry." I comforted him. " Nothing could happen to me whenever you are around ."

" Oh yeah ? Why are you so sure?" He asked mockingly, a smirk spreaded on his handsome face.

" I'm sure, because I know that my Prince Charming will never let anything happen to me." A blush colored my face as I spoke.

Jack chuckled as he hugged me tighter, his white hair vibrated along with the wind.

" Ahh, so you do love me !"

" Well, if don't want it then i suppose I should take it back."

I threatened him playfully, pretended to move away from him. But before I could take a step, Jack had his arms around my waist again, his head resting on my shoulder.

" No~" He whined like a little baby. " Don't leave me here."

" You're so childish sometimes." I chuckled.

We stayed like that as we watched my uncle's paws started to glow brighter in a fluorescent way. The wind became stronger as it unleashed its fury inside the little tent. Until Uncle Aster's eyes snapped open as he shot his arms toward Jamie's direction.

" WAISE HEIL "

He shouted out loud as the fluorescent light in his paws shot forward Jamie. All of us gasped as dots of light covered all of The General's wounds and slowly made them disappear totally. Jamie stared at his once-again-unharm body, his jaw dropped in amazement.

" Hiccup, this is amazing !" Jamie said as he tried to get up.

" How do you feel ?" I asked him.

" Better than ever."He then turned his attention to Uncle Aster. " Thank you for your gift, your excellency."

" It's okay, mate." Uncle Aster returned.

" Okay, soooo now that you're completely healed, can you accompany with us into the battlefield ?" I asked Jamie. " Hey, I just made a rhyme."

" Nice one, and yes, I'll be honour."

" Yes !" I chirped victoriously. " Okay, what are we waiting for ! Get your things ready and let's go !"

Jack's POV

As all of us, included Jamie, rushed into the battlefield, the scene in front of us wasn't what we really expected to see. The kingdom's army had been completely overwhelmed by the dark creatures that appeared at the rear of the forest on the other side of the barren field.

" So … we are on the losing side." Hiccup stated as he watched the dreaded place.

" Don't worry Hic." I said as I turned my face to them." We can still turn this around."

I immediately used my spear and drew three lines on the dirt ground that made a 45 degree angle and another line a few inches on top of the other three.

" Okay, this is the plan. Bunny, Jamie , you will take the left side." I said while pointed the crystal head of my spear toward the outer left line of the three lines. " Tooth, Sandy, you will take the right one." I repeated the same process with the outer right line. " Hiccup and I will be in charge of the middle line. Attack any enemy you see, don't let them have the chance to harm you. We'll meet each other at the rear of the forest. Understood ?"

They all nodded in agreement.

" Okay, let's move. Man in Moon helps all of you."

I watched as Bunny and Jamie started to made their way into the raging war, Sandy created a gold cloud of sand and took off , but before Hiccup and I could move, I felt Tooth's delicate hand grabbed my wrist. I looked into her violet eyes.

" Please, protect him." She whispered.

" With all my life."

And then she took off and followed Sandy, her fairies never left her side. I turned back to Hiccup, who was taking rapid inhales and shaking furiously.

" Woah woah woah , slow down !" I immediately grabbed his shaky hands and put it into mine. " Slowly. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Breath in,…"

We repeated the process until Hiccup's breath was stable and his whole body stopped shaking. He looked into my eyes with those beautiful orbs of his.

" Sorry." He said bashfully. " Just a little anxiety. You don't have to worry about it."

" Oh boy, here we go again." I stated. " What is your problem ?"

Hiccup let out a bashful sigh.

" We just met each other a couple of days ago. Our time together, excluded the time I was asleep, barely reached two hours. And now, now we've to go into a war against a wizard with his mystical creatures. It's just …. too short. I wish I knew you sooner." He effused.

" Me too. But time doesn't wait for anyone, Hiccup." I said as I put both of my hands on his shoulders. " The only thing you can do is move on and live your life."

" If I move on and live my own life, will you be a part of it ?"

" I'll be the happiest person on this world if I ever have that pleasure."

Hiccup's eyes dampened as he absorbed my words. A bright smile crept across his flawless face.

" Your wish is granted, Charming."

I chuckled as I pulled him closer to me, a hand wrapped securely around his slim waist while the other lifted his chin up to my face. I lowered my head down, and our lips touched in a passionate kiss.


End file.
